Talk:Alpha-Nine
Fireteam? Isn't 'the Squad' technically a fireteam? Squads usually being composed of two or three fireteams, each made up of around four soldiers.--Kre 'Nunumee 12:15, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :"Squad" is used to refer to small-sized groups of Soldiers. Resident Evil's "Alpha team" is referred to as"Alpha squad" several times in files.-- Forerun ''' 13:39, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ::I(and probably most people) would prefer a better example of military unit naming other than a zombie game, like the Wikipedia article I got my info from. And although we do refer to small units as squads, it should at least be mentioned that they are technically a fireteam of six marines, since an actual squad would usually be around 12 soldiers.--Kre 'Nunumee 17:03, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ::: a Fire team is 4 Marines. however a squad is not a set size --WhellerNG 02:16, October 26, 2009 (UTC) RvB? I think some of The Squad members were inspired by the RvB characters; Buck = Church Romeo = Tucker Dare = Tex/Washington ''inspired'', not copied. Capt. Daget J. Sparrow 10:15, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :I think it's more the case that these are pretty stereotypical characters. Dutch is the token badass with philosophical issues, Mickey is the technical expert and pilot, Romeo is the ladies' man with an eye for headshots, Buck is the toughened leader, and Dare is the ass-kicking female. They're pretty common in fiction - that doesn't make them any less cool, its just that the similarities are just superficial. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 01:24, September 21, 2009 (UTC) 105th? ok as everyone knows, this is an unnamed squad. I've been tryin to find out what division they are in and ive NOT confirmed but they have emblems like the ODSTs in Halo 3 (normal).ill see in a little agin. Name I'm not sure if the current name is entirely fitting. By naming this as such, it's like we're assuming this is the squad's name instead of taking a neutral stance by simply calling it "unnamed" like it used to be. I hate to nitpick, but even from a logical standpoint, the name doesn't make that much sense. It wasn't "Dare's squad" until a few minutes before their drop to New Mombasa. And technically, even though Dare was in command, she was more or less an outsider, doing her own thing with the squad there just to assist and/or cover her. More than anything, it is Buck's squad. This is why I think it should be moved back to "Unnamed Shock Trooper Squad"; like I said, it sounds more neutral. We're probably never going to get the real name, but then again, we don't get those for most unnamed things. --Jugus (Talk | ) 22:07, May 12, 2010 (UTC) - Agreed. We should rename it. -- [[User:General5 7| General5 7 ]] talk 22:11, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Could 'the squad' be the 11th ODST Buck mentions on the radio in the level New Alexandria (minus the rookie and dare of course) - Matt98 19:22 October 20 2010 (UTC) -The "Unnamed" thing is stupid. Rename it.Coolmon54- Hell yeah 00:17, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :And what ideas can you think of?-- 'Forerun'' '' 00:27, March 16, 2011 (UTC)'' ::IDK I dont even have Halo ODST or Halo Reach, but on this page under Emergency Missions: Assist ODST's Buck mentions that he is from 11th ODST. This could be them as there is no page for the 11th ODST otherwise?Coolmon54- Hell yeah 01:22, March 16, 2011 (UTC)